User talk:Secundomia
''NOTICE: This page has been cleared because there was too much information. For the past discussions see: User talk:Secundomia/Archives. Please place all your 'new '''messages below. ---- =D':= I've been blocked for spamming links to other sites. If you think I should be unblocked, sign below. Please unblock my Kyng, really. hear hear Vitcash 20:25, December 20, 2010 (UTC) Advertising Please stop advertising Microwiki.co.cc on user's talk pages. I thank you for wanting to invite members in a friendly manner, but at the moment it is too similar to spam. Kyng Fyrst (talk) 22:40, November 29, 2010 (UTC) :I assure you I am not spamming. A few of my friends have not yet visited the wiki, and I'm worried that they will never visit it. So I am just notifying them. -Secundomia (talk),( ),(blog),( ) 16:22, November 30, 2010 (UTC) Also, please do not blatantly advertise the new wiki by "disabling" a main page feature. Kyng Fyrst (talk) 21:28, December 2, 2010 (UTC) :Oh, I thought we were allowed to do that. Cajak did it. Then again, the page is his. :--Secundomia (talk),( ),(blog),( ) 23:22, December 2, 2010 (UTC) Due to further spam on users' talk pages after multiple warnings, you have been blocked for a period of one week. If afterwards this behavior continues, a longer block period may need to be enforced. Kyng Fyrst (talk) 04:04, December 19, 2010 (UTC) :What? That guy is a freind of mine, I am just making him aware~ --Secundomia (talk),( ),(blog),( ) 00:54, December 20, 2010 (UTC) ::Please unblock me. It was an accident. I didn't know his email address, and I just wanted to let him know. Why is that so bad? Really? I feel very hurt that you would do this. ::Secundomia (talk),( ),(blog),( ) 00:56, December 20, 2010 (UTC) :::You and others have clearly been targeting the users here that edit most recently. While you may be friends with some of them, this method of spam must be disciplined somehow. The tension between these two wikis is still present, and until it can be resolved, do not continue directing our community away. Also, your statement that "most" of the community has left gives a false impression, since technically "most" users have not registered at microwiki.co.cc. You may be unblocked if you cease from using this wiki to make your wiki known in such ways. Kyng Fyrst (talk) 17:50, December 20, 2010 (UTC) ::::He just became active again, so I didn't know if he, MY FRIEND AND ALLY, knew about the wiki. So, after he became active, I notified him that the wiki had mostly moved to co.cc. And that is true. Most of the ACTIVE users of the wiki are now on co.cc, not wikia. Therefore your argument is invalid. _Secundomia (talk),( ),(blog),( ) 19:32, December 20, 2010 (UTC) :::::This may indeed be true, but until MicroWiki is stable again we must have a policy. It may be unfortunate for the time being, but if you wish to edit here you must abide by the rules. If you are willing to help this wiki regain stability, the problem can be dealt with sooner, and the restrictions may be lifted sooner. Kyng Fyrst (talk) 19:32, December 21, 2010 (UTC) ::::::But I was never made aware of the rules.... Your argument doesn't make sense. --Secundomia (talk),( ),(blog),( ) 22:40, December 21, 2010 (UTC) :::::::I am not trying to argue or to convince you of an opinion. You should simply now be aware of the current temporary policies regarding spam. Kyng Fyrst (talk) 23:23, December 21, 2010 (UTC) Slinky Commonwealth Hopefully we can talk about this, but whatever happens, I hope it turns out well in the end. Thank you for letting me know. Kyng Fyrst (talk) 15:53, January 17, 2011 (UTC) :We will try to work it out. We decided we had run out of democratic means due to the Absentee votes counted towards the incumbent (they were insumountable. But we are open to talks with you on the subject. --Secundomia (talk),( ),(blog),( ) 15:57, January 17, 2011 (UTC) Hello, I am Andreas I. , king of the Kingdom of Ponitria and prince of Isarnia. I would like to entablish diplomatic relations with the Republic of Secundomia.However, I have found that this territory is inside the area claimed by Ponitria.That is why I wish to accept the area as a constituent state of Ponitria. Your laws are to be obbeyed in the area, however your governor will have a word in the ponitrian Council. Please leave a message at our Diplomacy talk page until 10 days' time. Isarnia2 18:22, May 6, 2011 (UTC) I am sorry but I stick to this wiki. I wish to recognize your nation. And I do not claim large chunks of land: The map we have is the "zone of influence".We do not wish to claim the whole Slovak districts.The area on our front page is only the area on which our constituent states are created, much of it isnt claimed by any of the states. We officialy recognize your claims in Cipania. Isarnia2 17:22, May 9, 2011 (UTC) :Oh! Are you talking about Cipania! We are currently discussing in parliament whether or not to keep Cipania as a part of our nation. I will notify you if Cipania leaves. Don't mess with my page seriously, gtfo of it :Do not delete a mark of deletion. If you want to dispute it, please improve your page. Full sentences, NO CAPS LOCK, etc. I'm not trying to troll you here, just to encourage you to improve it. --Secundomia (talk),( ),(blog),( ) 11:28, June 4, 2011 (UTC)